i_daltonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-26464505-20150914065048
THRILLER IN MONTANA(ho cambiato titolo,anche se fa schifo anche questo) Parte 2 *appena entrano nell'hotel,c'è una lunga fila di quadri dei direttori morti* Averell:chi è questo qui?*indica un quadro* betty:*legge la didascalia*lord wellson,morto di crepacuore nella sala da ballo dell'hotel durante un galá. Averell:*deglutisce per il nervoso e fa un respirone pe calmarsi* William:sono tutti direttori morti. Jack:a quanto pare non solo i direttori*indica dei quadri dove c'erano facchini,e cameriere e clienti abituali. Joe:oh mamma,certo che sono precisi,hanno messo anche data e ora Jack e william:è raccapricciante Averell:concordo. Betty:*prende la chiave di una sanza e appena la tocca prende una piccola scossa,e i capelli gli si drizzano in testa*ma che diavolo è.successo? direttore:credo che il cuore le abbia ricpminciato a battere Betty:ma io non ero un cadavere. Direttore:mi scusi,me ne dimentico sempre,ma si ricordi di prenderla se le prende un colpo... Joe:0.0''…okay,questo è un po inquietante. Jack:no,non molto..sarà per diminuire il numero di mittime William:no,era decisamente inquietante. pb:con una oresina di gomma prendete la vostra chiave... *Si sente un campanellino* direttore:un cliente si sta strozzando con il servizio in camera....quante volte glie l'ho detto che non deve portare lui la colazione,si ferma sempre a chiaccherare e fa paura quando parla cosi va di traverso a tutti....*va su poi torna giu* pb:sta chiamando l'ambulanza? direttore:no,le pompe funebri. Tutti: o.o' Averell:posso prendere io il resto della colazione Pb:ripeto,prendete le chiavi con una presina di gomma e raggiungete la vostra stanza* Tutti fanno come gli ha dstto pb,per il corridoio trovano la polizia e le pompe funebri,passato quello trovano una vecchietta che fa un maglione gigantestsco con gli occhi fissi su un punto quasi come se fosse scioccata,e poi continui black-out.* detenuto:certo che mette i brividi sto posto... Joe:se questo è il miglior albsrgo,non voglio vedere com'è il peggiore.*salta con aria disinvolta il nastro di fettuccia con scritto crime scene* averell:ecco la mia stanza!*entra e trova scritto in sangue Die,e si mette a urlare.poi si calma.chiude le finestre abbassa le tende...e comaore l'ultima lettera della parola,la T (diet),e si mette a urlare come un matto* *Betty e pb corrono a vedere* betty:tutto bene? averell:*indica il muro* Betty:dieta...ma ha cosi tanta paura per la scritta dieta?! pb:*piazza nell'angolo una videocamera* Averell:*si rialza e si mette a sedere sul letto.*oka tutto okay,potete andare *Betty e pb se ne vanno* william:*entra nella sua stanza trova u teschio sul cmodino*uh,l'avrei sempre voluto fare:*lo prende in mano*to be or not to be,that's the question. *Intanto joe* joe:*entra nella stanza e non c'è nulla,e si distende sul letto,il soffitto Ci sono tutte foto sue con una x sopra.…e si mette a urlare* betty:*lo raggiunge*tutto bene joe? Joe:si si solamente che*indica il soffitto* Betty:*vede tutte le foto di joe con le x sopra*stia tranquillo,sono solo delle foto.. Joe:ora mi sono calmato.. Betty:bene ora vado,*lascia una telcamera in angolo dove non la vede e poi se ne va* joe:preferivo se restava.:( *Intanto jack* jack:*entra in stanza,e c'è un quadro di un direttore morto che è quasi identico a lui...e scrutando bene,gli occhi gli si muovono*AAAAAAAAAAAH *Pb lo raggiunge* Pb:che le è preso? jack:nulla,mi è sembrato che gli occhi del quadro si muovessero. Pb:solo allucinitudini,si calmi jack.*se ne va,ma prima piazza una telecamera* berty:*visto che non ha ancora piazzato la telecamera da william,va da lui*ma è normale che in camera mia ci sia una testa d'alce? william:no,non lo so,nellamia non c'è… betty:okay..*prima di andare piazza una telecamera* *In corridoio* pb:telecamere? betty:le ho messe a tutti. Pb:perfetto...in camera sua trova l'attrezzatura ler controllare..e si ricordi,joe sta a 2 atti coraggiosi,averell,jack e william a 1…e gli altri a 0...adesso continuerà a controllare... Betty:ma in camera mia non ci sono schifezze,vero? pb:ma certo che no,lei è un "orgsnizzatrice" come me. Betty:perfetto *piu tardi* pb:adesso faremo un giro per la cittadina. *Tutti vanno giu nel atrio* betty:prova ad aprire la porta ma non ci riesce*siamo chiusi dentro! tutti:0.0" Jack:mantenete la calma,non è uno zoo. CONTINUA… NON HO PIU TEMPO.